Never Forgotten
by Wandering Butterfly
Summary: What if Harry 'died' on his first birthday, when Voldemort casted the Avada Kedavra? Almost everyone mourned for him,except for Dumbledore, who kept on saying "For the Greater Good." Well guess what? Harry is still alive and a lot stronger. Slash&Yaoi
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: What if Harry was declared dead on his first birthday? He banished Voldemort, yes, but 'at a cost' as Dumbledore declared. What if everyone thought he was dead, because they couldn't find his body anywhere at Godric Hollows? Well guess what? They are wrong, Harry's very much alive, safe, and a lot more powerful.**

**Warning: AU, and Powerful Harry. Lily and James are alive, Sirius doesn't go to azkaban, and Peter is in Azkaban. Potters don't trust Dumbledore after Harry's 'Death'. Malfoys and Potters sorta get along. Potters are neutral. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person<strong>

"Today was July 31st, the day Harry James Potter was born... It was also the day he died. Yes, young Harry James Potter 'died' on this day. Oh, are you wondering how? The answer's simple if you had only checked on the 'Daily Prophet'. I can remember the loads of gossip, sixteen years ago. You see, the Potters had to go into hiding as well as the Longbottoms, but there was a traitor among the Potter's group of friends. No one would have guessed it! It was actually shy, weak, and little Peter Pettigrew! Everyone was so shocked! Of course he was captured and sentenced to life in Azkaban. Oh dear... It appears that I got off topic. Anywho, you see when young Harry was still but a small baby there was a prophecy. Yes! A prophecy that was about He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and young Harry! Oh, young Harry did it, though! But... in return for destroying You-Know-Who, baby Harry died... I'm sure that the Potters are grieving right now!" The voice of an elderly woman explained.

"What of the Longbottoms?" A much younger, but equally kind voice asked.

"Ah the Longbottoms! Don't worry, they are very much alive and healthy." The elderly woman replied.

"Thank you ma'am." The same kind voice thanked.

The elderly woman had lanky greying hair, kind hazel eyes, and a hunched back. A dark yet soft blue silky robe was what she wore, her face had wrinkles caused from all the smiles, frowns, and laughter she has had in her whole life, and as she waved a 'good-bye' to the leaving trio she was smiling. The elderly lady then turned back to what she was doing before.

The trio that had just left were all wearing black cloaks. Walking swiftly and carefully, the didn't collide with anyone at all. It was like they were just gliding through, instead of walking through. The cloaks hid their faces, making it impossible to see what they looked like, unless someone pulled the hoods down. As they came around the corner of Knockturn Alley, they disappeared, as if they were never there to begin with.

**Adam POV**

We disapparated to the Headmistress's office. There she was, sitting behind her desk doing paperwork. We all sat down on the rather soft couch and waited patiently until she stopped and payed attention to us. After a few quiet minutes she finally looked up at us with her piercing purple eyes. She was a woman who looked to be about twenty-two, though she was far older than that. White hair that reaches the floor, purple piercing eyes, and pale delicant skin. She was a beautiful woman, yes but she had a rather intimidating aura.

Her ruby red lips quirked upwards, forming a smirk. She stood up standing about 5'9. For a woman that's pretty tall. No offense to other females by the way, especially to Morana who's very good at getting revenge.

"So what did you three think of Diagon Alley?" Her soft voice asked.

"Uh..." Damn! I should have kept my mouth shut! I thought frantically.

Headmistress Sinster gave out a chuckle. I blushed a deep red color, glad that I still had my hood on. There was a small silence that filled the room and well... It was awkward... For me, anyways I turned to my left and saw that Morana had taken out a piece of parchment and started drawing on it. Turning to the right Harry was just sitting quietly waiting for us to continue the conversation. When a few minutes past, and no one said a think I felt even more awkward for some reason.

"Headmistress, why did you want us to go to Diagon Alley?" Morana's emotionless voice broke the silence.

Glad that someone was actually talking now, Headmistress Sinster smiled and answered in a amused voice, "You see, the headmaster at the school near there will be coming to our school with his six year's students. I wanted you three to go to Diagon Alley, because I wanted you all to know the usual news, since well this IS a rather secluded school after all."

She then turned to me, "Oh and Adam dear, please try and think of better comments than a simple 'uh'."

I once again blushed a bright red and got up. Morana and Harry got up as well and the three of us walked out of the rather empty room. Harry was the first to remove his hood, revealing a mop of ebony black hair tied in a long pony-tail, his brilliant yet eerie avada kedavra green eyes, and procelain skin tone. I too removed my hood revealing my own golden yellow eyes, black/blue messy hair, and slightly tan skin. Morana was the last one to remove her hood. She had dull red eyes, raven black hair that reached her mid-back, and pale skin. The reason why Morana's eyes were dull was simple, she's blind.

I led her down the stone stair steps while Harry walked in front of us. There was a peaceful silence around us, after all we've been friends since we were two! It was really peaceful when it was just the three of us. All the girls constantly trying to get Harry and I to date them, and Morana going to classes at night because that was actually the only times that she CAN see. We hardly ever had time to spend with each other.

"Do you think they're weeping over me?" Harry's soft yet powerful voice rang through my ears.

"Of course, if we had lost you..." Morana closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh.

She only did that if she got slightly scared or worried. Harry turned and gave us both a brilliant smile, the rest of the way down to the ground held nothing, but a comforting silence. A silence that we all shared with one another. All because we are loyal friends with one another.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay so I'm starting a new story. Before you guys start throwing tomatoes at me and maybe *cough* knives *cough* let me explain. Okay the plot of the Pandora Heart and everything wasn't going to work out since I couldn't really get it through enough. I had the idea down but then whats going to happen next? It would have been better if I put it as a one shot. Short and simple. Before any of you ask NO Adam and Morana aren't going to be the main characters, Harry will as shown in the next chapter. I also have a problem. I need three OCs that aren't mine as said in my previous story, except this one is different. Since it's classified information I'll only PM you the real reason as to what your character roles are. Of course the reason will be revealed later in the story, BUT that's going to be when I select the three OCs. Also I DON'T accept MaryGary-Sues' please. Thank you and I hope you guys like my story.**

**Name: **

**Age: (14-19 plays big roles in the story) **

**Gender: **

**Personality:**

**Fears: **

**Strength:**

**Weakness: (MUST HAVE)**

**Fatal Flaw: (Being pretty ISN'T a fatal flaw, being stupid ISN'T a fatal flaw, being prideful IS a fatal flaw, being loyal IS a fatal flaw. Make something up that will literally BE you downfall.)**

**History:**

**Skills: **

**Hair Color/ Style: **

**Eye Colr:**

**Clothes:**

**Build:**

**Marking: (ex:tatoos, piercings, scars) **

**Others: (Anything else you want to add.)**

**Oh and if your wondering NO Morana and Adam aren't Mary and Gary-Sues. Just wait and later on *cough* next chapter *cough* it'll show their weakness, strengths, and so on. Also since they're wearing cloaks they're builds are shown yet. Anyways please enjoy the story and reviews make me write faster. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Beta Reader: Yuuki Marie**

**Summary: What if Harry was declared dead on his first birthday? He banished Voldemort, yes, but 'at a cost' as Dumbledore declared. What if everyone thought he was dead, because they couldn't find his body anywhere at Godric Hollows? Well guess what? They are wrong, Harry's very much alive, safe, and a lot more powerful.**

**Warning: AU, and Powerful Harry. Lily and James are alive, Sirius doesn't go to azkaban, and Peter is in Azkaban. Potters don't trust Dumbledore after Harry's 'Death'. Malfoys and Potters sorta get along. Potters are neutral. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time <strong>

_"Do you think they're crying over me?" Harry's soft yet powerful voice rang through my ears._

_"Of course, if we had lost you..." Morana closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh._

_She only did that if she got slightly scared or worried. Harry turned and gave us both a brilliant smile, the rest of the way down to the ground held nothing, but a comforting silence. A silence that we all shared with one another. All because we are loyal friends with one another._

**Harry Pov**

We walked quietly towards our dorm. When we reached the door, which was located high up in one of the towers where not many ventured because of the danger of being caught. There was a golden cross in front of the door with seven different colored crystals. An icy frozen blue, almost white crystal was at the bottom of the cross, at the top of the cross was another crystal that was the color of a vibrant orange, on the right of the cross was a fiery red crystal, the left had an oceanic blue crystal, a little above the fiery red crystal was a jaded green crystal, where the oceanic blue crystal was, at the bottom of it was a midnight blue, almost black, crystal, and finally in the center of the cross was a crystal that had a mixture of all the other crystals. The guardians of the school could only open the door, unless the Headmistress said otherwise.

I placed my hand in the center of the cross where the round crystal was, and a feeling of peaceful comfort washed over me. It felt like I was connected with the castle, as it's powerful and ancient magic flowed into my body with ease. A combination of familiarity and strength filled my body. The door opened with a small click and the three of us walked in.

The floor was made of light cherry wood, a white soft and fluffy couch that could fit ten or more people at the same time with two armchair on the side was at the center, in front of the couch was a glass coffee table being supported by black elegant curves, in the very front was a big flat screen TV, and the wall where the TV was positioned had an enchantment placed on it to give us the view of the beautiful clear ocean waters with a colorful mixture of golden yellow and crispy red dancing together forming the sunset. On the left was a modern kitchen that wasn't too small or overly big, next to the kitchen was another door that has a portrait on it. In the portrait was of a neutral dragon, silver phoenix, and a curled chimera. The right side of the living room has seven doors with one of the seven crystals in the center. Finally in the background, behind the couch was a large window with a patio holding some of the rarest plants in the world, but not the universes, and hanging on the window frame were silky curtains the color of russet.

I sat down on the right armchair while Adam sat down on the left one, and Morana simply sat down on the couch, holding a soft pillow to her chest. The other guardians were probably out or just walking around Radix*. Like usual a comforting silence took place and soon enough the silence was broken, by none other than Yukio. Yukio was a snow elf, despite the fact that he looks like a Japanese and has a Japanese name**. Silvery white hair, skin as white as snow, and hypnotic golden yellow eyes. His build was muscular, but not overly so with a few scars here and there. He wore black pants, dark blue shirt, and has a bag of something in his right hand, did I mention that he has pointy ear like an elf should? Anyways he looks a lot like a proclaimed 'Bad-Boy' type that girls are almost always crazy over.

Morana whispered softly to Adam and he said an equally soft, "Yes... ", Next thing I know is that Yukio has a pillow planted on his face right before it fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that for!" He shouted at Morana who had her hand extended out.

A smile cracked my face, and I was trying to stifle my laughs, "She isn't a big fan of you remember?" I replied for her.

Yukio rolled his golden yellow eyes and headed towards the couch, and sat down on the far side of Morana. Yukio and Morana didn't get along well, not at all, unless it involves the safety of their dorms.

"Harry, want to go to Radix?" Adam asked in his breezy voice.

"Sure." I gave a one-word reply.

We both got up waiting for Morana, until she shook her head and instead walked towards her room, where the seven doors were. The door with the icy blue, almost white, crystal was her room. When she opened the door the temperature of the room dropped to about 20 degrees. Adam and I quickly walked out since it was getting a little too cold for our comfort, closing the door we raced out of the castle before the fangirls came after us, oh man... They're right behind us!

**Emmilie Pov**

I was strolling through Radix, until I saw Harry and Adam running away from a group of fangirls... Dang it was a large amount of fangirls. I continued to stare at them until Harry and Adam ran past me.

"Hi Emmilie!" Both shouted as they ran away.

I gave out a sigh, and glared at the fangirls, stopping in their tracks, they coward in fear. Harry and Adam were no longer in sight so a few looks of disappointment were found on the girls. My glare on them hardened, and they snapped out of their disappointment, giving me their undivided attention.

"Leave them alone. They have better things to do than running away from all of you." I snarled out.

They all shook their heads and walked away as soon as they could. When all of them were gone Harry and Adam showed up from nowhere, giving me a small fright. Then they both gave me hugs, chanting small, "Thank you's." I rolled my eyes and they let go.

"Sooooo, what are you two doing today?" I asked.

"Oh the usual. Looking around." Harry answered.

"Mind if I join in?" I asked another question.

"Nah." Adam answered, this time.

Radix was a pretty cool place to hang out. It was a large market, if you could call it that. There were several districts in Radix. One district can have all types of Japanese things, another can have European stuff, then there's one with Australian things, my favorite was the French one. I guess its cause I feel more at home, that way. Every district in Radix had different style building according to the country they are inhabiting, in fact almost all the districts have different types of building and monuments. The only two districts that aren't like that are the Nox and Dies District. Nox had all types of so called 'dark' things, while Dies had good herbs and other healing ingredients. Of course there are other shops that have 'dark' or 'black' magical items in their stores, but usually the best qualities were found in the Nox and Dies (you know for healing) District.

The three of us walked aimlessly for a bit before I got bored and decided to go to the French district. Harry and Adam waved good-bye, until later and I waved back. Walking into a French pastries store and bought a éclair. I gave the person who handed me the pastry a smile and started munching on it like a little child, when I was about to go and sit down in a booth, the red crystal necklace that I wrapped around my right arm began to glow it's beautiful fiery red color. That meant that Headmistress Sinster was calling me, and when she calls me that usually means were having a guardian meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I have the needed characters, so no more OCs. Anyways I don't own Harry Potter, so don't sue me. You review and I write faster, or in this case I type faster. Thank you and I'll try to update faster. Oh and a big round of applause for my Beta Yuuki Marie, please!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Beta Reader: Yuuki Marie**

**Summary: What if Harry was declared dead on his first birthday? He banished Voldemort, yes, but 'at a cost' as Dumbledore declared. What if everyone thought he was dead, because they couldn't find his body anywhere at Godric Hollows? Well guess what? They are wrong, Harry's very much alive, safe, and a lot more powerful.**

**Warning: AU, and Powerful Harry. Lily and James are alive, Sirius doesn't go to azkaban, and Peter is in Azkaban. Potters don't trust Dumbledore after Harry's 'Death'. Malfoys and Potters sorta get along. Potters are neutral. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time <strong>

_The three of us walked aimlessly for a bit before I got bored and decided to go to the French district. Harry and Adam waved good-bye, until later and I waved back. Walking into a French pastries store and bought a éclair. I gave the person who handed me the pastry a smile and started munching on it like a little child, when I was about to go and sit down in a booth, the red crystal necklace that I wrapped around my right arm began to glow it's beautiful fiery red color. That meant that Headmistress Sinster was calling me, and when she calls me that usually means were having a guardian meeting._

**Dumbledore POV**

Minerva and I walked towards the remains of a once great fortress. It was an amazing thing, indeed. Though the school was enchanted so that no muggle's may see it as no more than ruins, but even if an ordinary witch or wizard were to take a look at this landscape they too, shall only see ruins. We continued walking onwards, when we had reached the entrance of the ruins I took out my most important treasure, a lemon drop, and started sucking on it.

Before our very eyes, a rather dark looking castle appeared. In the very center of the castle was a long tower that reaches the sky, another fortress surrounding it, which was probably the area that the students used for classes since you can walk in said fortress, then a large amount of stairs from all four corners were leading towards the center where the tower was, but it was a maze that would surely get almost, if not everyone lost. Twisting and turning upside down, I wondered if even I would be able to past through it, unlike other mazes this one, it was far too complex, and finally a gate that blocks out any intruders stood out at the front in all it's iron black glory.

"You must be Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall.  
>Welcome to Renascentia: Academy of the Seven Elements, I am Noctes Sinster and I am the headmistress of this academy." A small, soft, but sly voice whispered out.<p>

There, right in front of the gates were a total of eight people that weren't there before. In the center of the group was a woman of twenty-two, long silvery white hair reached the ground, deep amethyst purple eyes that could give you nightmares, ruby red lips with ivory pale skin, she wore a long deep purple dress. A small smirk adored her face, as if she was looking down on us.  
>Behind her were the other seven, all appear to be older than ten but no older than seventeen.<p>

I extended my hand and she shook it, "Ah, thank you for having us here, after all Renascentia is a VERY secluded academy."

The one on Sinster's left was a boy who looked to be about or around fifteen years old. He has long slightly messy ebony black hair tied at the nap of his neck with a emerald green ribbon that reaches down his back, eerie avada kedavra green eyes, alabaster skin, a muggle button down deep green shirt covered his torso with black slacks, and the most unusual thing about this boy was his aura. A mixture of ancient, dark, yet light magic covered him, forming a perfect balance. The one on the right was another boy of sixteen or seventeen.

While the previous one was slightly hard to figure out if he was a 'cough' boy or girl 'cough', this one was obviously a boy. He has a strong build, unlike the other who has a more slim yet slightly muscular build, dark black with hints of blue hair that covers the right side of his face styled into small spikes on the back of his head, wheat colored skin, golden yellow eyes that looks like they belong to a panther, a black t-shirt with midnight blue long sleeves, black jeans with a silver chain wrapped on his waist, and a friendly magical aura around him, as if he'll blow all your troubles away despite his appearance.

Next to him was a girl of fifteen, long wavy blondish-brownish hair with long bangs that hang in her face, large green-hazel slightly cat-like eyes, a small scar above her right eyebrow, a red button down shirt that hugged her figure with a checkered skirt, red leggings, black sneakers, and a rather strange aura of magic around her that will explode at any minute.

The one on the first boy's right was a girl of seventeen, mid-back straight raven black hair, eerie bloody crimson eyes***, corpse like skin, a slim build slightly curvy, but not overly so compared to the curvy girl from before, a white dress covered her body, a horrible long scar that wraps around her neck, and a strong feeling of death hovering around her.

Back to the first girl was a boy of probably sixteen, long platinum blond hair that reaches his shoulder blades with aqua blue highlights, oceanic blue eyes, tan skin, a average build, he wore a light blue t-shirt with dark blue trunks, and sea green flip-flops. His magic aura was that of a calming one, but if not careful he will snap at any minute like the sea before a storm.

Next to him was a little girl of ten years, wide round innocent golden brown eyes, auburn brown shoulder length hair, earth yellow tan skin, and in her stubby little hands was a stuffed bear, she wore a ivy green dress, and her magic aura was that of a caretaker, a mother who would comfort her child.

Finally back to the scar necked girl was a boy of seventeen with long silvery white hair that reaches his mid-back, skin as white as snow, hypnotic golden yellow eyes, strong build, black pants clung to his legs, dark blue shirt, and his magic aura was cruel, almost too cruel. ***

"This little girl is Sylvia, next to her is Tarquinius, then Emmillie, Adam, Harry, Morana, and Yukio. They are the seven guardians of this academy, and my helpers." Sinster introduced.

I gave her a cheery smile, "Ah, well then hello there." I greeted.

None of them said anything, but there was a sense of communication between them all. Eventually they gave up and simply gave Minerva and I nods of acknowledgement, "Don't mind them. They are weary of new people… Come we must discuss about the arrangements, correct?" Sinster assured in her sly voice.

I gave a nod of understanding, and followed her towards the tower, and it's maze of stairs, of course the guardians followed but soon they were out of sight, when we walked passed a certain area of the tower.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I forgot to add the meaning of the stars last chapter, opps!<strong>

***Radix: No it's not that company, it's a plaza, market, or whatever you want to call it. There's a large amount of stores there, in fact theres one district for every country in the world with two extra districts.**

**** Snow Elfs: I'm not sure if there's any elfs for that matter in Japanese mythology, if there is then never mind.**

***** Morana: It's night, and as said in the first chapter, Morana can't see during the day but at night she can see with a perfect vision, if not better than a hawk, but not as good as a vampire.**

****** Dumbledor's Outlook: The reason why some of the character's appearance is different than how Adam saw it in the first chapter is simple, but it will be revealed what's wrong, when I write how Morana lost her eyesight during the day. So it'll be revealed in later chapters.**

**Also thanks for those who actually read and review my story. Once again a round of applause for my Beta Yuuki Marie. Oh, before I forget there's a poll  
>on my profile, if this story should be yaoi or not.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Beta Reader: Yuuki Marie**

**Summary: What if Harry was declared dead on his first birthday? He banished Voldemort, yes, but 'at a cost' as Dumbledore declared. What if everyone thought he was dead, because they couldn't find his body anywhere at Godric Hollows? Well guess what? They are wrong, Harry's very much alive, safe, and a lot more powerful.**

**Warning: AU, and Powerful Harry. Lily and James are alive, Sirius doesn't go to azkaban, and Peter is in Azkaban. Potters don't trust Dumbledore after Harry's 'Death'. Malfoys and Potters sorta get along. Potters are neutral. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time <strong>

_None of them said anything, but there was a sense of communication between them all. Eventually they gave up and simply gave Minerva and I nods of acknowledgement, "Don't mind them. They are weary of new people… Come we must discuss about the arrangements, correct?" Sinster assured in her sly voice._

_I gave a nod of understanding, and followed her towards the tower, and it's maze of stairs, of course the guardians followed but soon they were out of sight, when we walked passed a certain area of the tower._

**Morana Pov**

It was dark, and even when I can actually see at night it was still dark, but I don't care, not now anyways. The seven of us walked swiftly and quietly towards the door, and once again Harry opened it, since Renascentia has a soft side for him*. When the door opened with a click, Harry pushed it and turned on the lights. Suddenly balloons of all colors fell from the ceiling with little cofettis.

Harry was shocked and he turned to all of us, since he was the only one currently inside the living room of our dorm. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" We all shouted.

Blinking a few times, and then rubbing his eyes, he gave us all a brilliant smile. Adam, Emmillie, and Tarquinius returned the smile with grins, I had a small smile, Sylvia gave out a shy smile, and Yukio only leaned against the wall behind us, trying to look cool. I suddenly had the urge to throw him out a window, but refrained from doing so, after all it's Harry's special day. Harry came to all of us and gave us all a big hug. My eyes softened at my little brother figure. Sylvia clung to her teddy bar and looked at Tarquinius, who in return nodded. That single nod was an unspoken reassurance to her, and she dashed off to her room to get her present for Harry.

We walked into the living room with Harry, except we were going towards different directions. Emmillie, who went to go get the cake. Adam and Tarquinius headed towards the kitchen table, to set it up. While Yukio and I went to get our presents together, since only one of us can occupy our room at the same time, or else if we both occupy our room at the same time the temperature of the whole school will drop dramatically, since it's two rooms instead of one. It also doesn't help because I'm the Glacies Guardian and he's the Niva Guardian**. We headed towards my room first, the one with the almost white crystal at the top. I opened the door and walked in, heading towards my clear ice crystal made desk, at the top of the desk was a box wrapped in icy blue paper. I picked it up carefully and walked out, shutting the door behind me.

**Harry Pov**

I was actually surprised that they remembered my birthday today. Heck, even I forgot my birthday with all the preparation going on for Hogwarts and Renascentia. I swear, one day I'm going to go mad with all of this! I gave out a weary sigh, never had I imagine that Headmistress Sinster would accept an invitation from another school to come over. I know, I know, I probably sound selfish, but this school is almost my top priority besides my friends. It was probably obvious that I was exhausted because Sylvia placed her soft hand on my forehead, with worry in her big innocent golden brown eyes. I gave her a smile and rocked her hands in my more larger ones, picking her up on my hips, I carried her over to the kitchen table.

On the marble circular kitchen table was a rather large, five foot, yes five foot, cake covered in white icing. It was actually funny, since the cake was wobbling and looked like it was going to topple over, I have no idea how Emmillie managed to bring that out without it falling over. I sat in between Adam and Tarquinius, with Sylvia still in my arms. On Adam's right was Morana, then Emmillie, and finally Yukio. I handed Sylvia to Tarq*** who placed her besides him.

My lips quirked upwards, it was like one big happy family full of siblings. Sylvia being the youngest with Morana being the oldest. Sylvia the youngest and most kindness, Emmillie the second youngest of fifteen and is loyal to the bone, Adam the third youngest and is slightly lazy, Tarquinius the fourth youngest and way too reliable, Yukio who is surprisingly the fifth youngest and prideful, I'm the second oldest and would give the world if it means my friends will be safe, and finally Morana who is the oldest and too independent that she wouldn't ask for help even if she'll die in a battle. Yet despite all of this we all get along and care for one another****.

Emmillie put candles on the still unstable cake and lit it on fire, since she's a Drakania. I got up and had to stand on my chair to blow it out and they all sang me a happy birthday, except for Morana since it's true that if a banshee sings that means someones about to die and I don't know about you, but dying on your seventeenth birthday doesn't sound all that great to me. After eating the chocolate and vanilla layered cake with sliced strawberries in between and with our stomachs near to bloating, we headed to the living room area and sat down on the couches with Morana and Emmillie on the two leather armchairs, Morana left and Emmillie right.

Though Sylvia is always shy, since she is a dryad, she was the first one to give me my birthday gift, then it was Morana, Yukio, Adam, Tarq, and finally Emmillie. Sylvia gave me a dagger made of elder wood, yeah that's right it's made of wood, but I could tell by the way Sylvia held it, that it was dipped in black unicorn tears and was enchanted to be a very powerful weapon that's sure to pierce even the strongest dragon skin, plus she gave me some chocolate that she made herself. A soft smile spread across my face and I ruffled her auburn brown locks, "Thanks Syl, I really like them." I thanked.

"I'm glad that you like it Har." Her meek voice said, with a happy smile that was firmly planted on her face.

Morana's gift to me was a ancient irish necklace with a raven as the main center piece and in it's claw was the flower of death, white calla lilies. How do I know it's white even though the necklace is made of high quality silver? Simple it's a gift from Morana, who is again a banshee. Before I could thank her like I thanked Sylvia she handed me another gift wrapped in icy blue wrapping paper. Giving her a questioning glance, she only returned it with a mysterious smile. I turned back to the present and carefully unwrapped it and opened the box. There inside the box was the four treasures of Ireland. The four treasures of Ireland were the Ardagh Chalice, a large piece of the Lia Fail, Claiomh Solais, and the Spear Luin, which were all shrinked and enchanted to be weightless.

"The necklace is able to hold stuff in it. You can even place living beings in there, but I wouldn't suggest that because once they come out they'll be nothing more than a lifeless corpse. As for those four... Well you should know what they are." Morana's void-like voice pointed out.

"What about the four treasures in the Mundane world?" I asked slightly freaking out.

Morana raised a confused eyebrow, "Those are fakes that we enchanted so that it'll look completely the same but not as powerful. You didn't think that the others and I would seriously leave these treasures in the Mundane hands did you? After all they are far to precious, as for how I obtain them... Well that's my secret, not yours." She answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, but then again to her it probably was.

Yukio just tossed me a large box and muttered a "Happy Birthday." I gave him a smile and turned to the box. It was wrapped in dark blue paper, and like Morana's I carefully unwrapped it. There in the box was much like Morana's gift except it was the three sacred treasures of Japan, the Kusanagi, Yasakani no magatama, and the Yata no Kagami. Once again I kinda got nervous at this.

"Y-Yukio, do I want to know why I have this as a birthday gift? N-not that I'm greatful and all." I asked shankingly.

He had a thoughful look on his face before shooking his head, "Probably not." He replied coldly, not that he meant to sound that way, it's just like how Morana sounds emotionless but she isn't... Completely anyways.

"Here ya go Harry, it's a herlom from my family." Adam whistled out while giving me my gift.

It was a silver bracelet with carvings that tells a story. The story of each and every arch angels. In the center of it was a single pure white feather that was chained to it. I looked at Adam in shock along with everyon else, "This is... ?" I left the question unfinished as I pointed towards the feather.

He gave me a goofy grin, "Yup that's a feather plucked from my wings." He replied to the still incomplete question, "Thanks, I really mean it." I said as a tender smile graced my lips.

Tarq gave me a golden flute that would bring out a beautiful melody, even if I don't know how to play a flute. "Okay, just blow on it and it should only work on you." Tarq instructed.

I nodded, and blew on it. The most amazing sound came out. Like it was a mixture of the sea breeze and the crashing of the waves, "Woah, that's so cool. Thanks Tarq." I smiled at him, "Neh, it's nothing, and what's best is that the more you use it the better you'll be at the actual flute that's not enchanted." He pointed out.

Emmillie was the last of the seven guardian to hand me my gift. It was a beautiful sword that was made of fire dragon skin, with a yellow eye at the part that connects the hilt and base, while the base was made of the same dragon's teeth. It weight perfectly in my hands, "Thanks, Emmillie." I said to her, voice filled with gratitude.

"It's okay, but it isn't very strong in watery areas. Oh and you better take care of it, since it's made of dragon parts, and I'm not too happy with that fact." Emmillie shrugged off, but threw a glare my way, as if daring me to show even a pint of disrespect towards the sword.

My smile remained in place, and in my mind I was wondering, how did I get such amazing friends?

* * *

><p><strong>* Renascentia: Yes Renascentia is in fact, very much alive. It may or may not even take on a human form, depends on if you want it to or not.<strong>

**** Glacies and Niva: I think that Niva means snow in latin and Glacies means ice in latin. **

***** Tarq: Tarq is the shorter version for Tarquinius.**

****** Yes even Yukio and Morana reluctantly care for one another.**

**I hope that you noticed that I add the character's fatal flaw, when I list them in order according to their ages, and the age might be different for some character's but the ones from before were Dumbledore's guess, not the actual age. Also a big round of applause to my Beta Reader Yuuki Marie.**

**Okay I'm going to be starting this little thing. It's when I add a chapter, I'll ask you a question and/or riddle while you guys try and answer it. The answer is always in the next chapter according to the question.**

What is evil yet good

Feared in olden religion, yet held in high respect

A being that shall protect or harm thy soul

What is this being?


	5. Chapter 5

**Beta Reader: Yuuki Marie**

**Summary: What if Harry was declared dead on his first birthday? He banished Voldemort, yes, but 'at a cost' as Dumbledore declared. What if everyone thought he was dead, because they couldn't find his body anywhere at Godric Hollows? Well guess what? They are wrong, Harry's very much alive, safe, and a lot more powerful.**

**Warning: AU, and Powerful Harry. Lily and James are alive, Sirius doesn't go to azkaban, and Peter is in Azkaban. Potters don't trust Dumbledore after Harry's 'Death'. Malfoys and Potters sorta get along. Potters are neutral. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY!**

* * *

><p><strong>Last time <strong>

_My smile remained in place, and in my mind I was wondering, how did I get such amazing friends?_

**Third Person September 1st**

All the fourth and fifth year couldn't wait for the school year to begin. After all they would be traveling to another school this year! Slytherin were probably the least joyous, of course they wouldn't show their emotions, but that didn't mean that they won't show their distaste. Gryffindor were excited, but slightly depressed because that ment that they'll be away from their favorite place. Ravenclaw were absolutely excited, after all it was Renascentia that they were going to! The school that held the most knowledge in magic! The Hufflepuffs were of course excited, but a little shy since they'll be in a completely different enviroment.

This year, since they were going to a special year round trip, the fourth and fifth years get to go on another express, instead of Hogwarts' Express. They got in line and waited until the Hogwarts' Express took off, that way Renascentias' Express may come up. In a flash of light and a swirl of mist, a black train formed. Though the train was ebony black and lined with gold, it still look absolutely stunning. Everyone there gapped at the train, except for the Slytherin, since they are so good at masking their expressions and emotions.

"Well? What are you waiting for? Get in, we don't have all day!" A annoyed voice growled out.

Everyone turned to the annoyed white head. A japanese maybe? Either way he looks pissed, and if looks can kill... Well all of them would be nothing more than a big pool of blood. Not wanting to annoy him any further, everyone bid a quick goodbye to their parents and raced into the train. Rolling his eyes in annoyance Yukio, got in the train and started the engine. Damn Morana for winning the bet! He cursed silently in his mind.

The inside of the train was amazing. The seats were made of the most comfortable satin, there were cherry wood tables in each compartment, also as soon as someone walked into a compartment the colors changed for the indivitual, and to add a bonus there were these plates that magically appear for everyone and when they open the lid their favorite food is presented to them!

**Back at Renascentia**

Everyone was getting ready for the Hogwart's student. The actual students that ARE supposed to be there, were helping their dorm Guardians get ready for their guess. Glacies were in charge of taking care of the classrooms and the tundras that were shifting constantly on school grounds. Ignis were outside taking care of the dragons and active volcanoes. Terras took the woodlands, fields, and forest. Ventus took to cleaning the dorms and searching the air. Aquas purified the waters as costum every single day plus they needed to check on the other creatures underneath the waters. Nivas helped with the tundras and went to make sure the chambers were free of anything too dangerous. While Libras needed to helped in the kitchen, school grounds, and caves. Hey, when Dumbledore came Headmistress Sinster wanted to surprise him, so of course she only let him see the small parts of the entire campus.

Morana was busy with making sure that there wasn't something or someone harming the 'unwanted' in the classrooms, along with warning her dorm. Emmillie was making sure that the volcanoes didn't accidently blow up and burn the 'others'. Sylvia was reasoning with satyr, nymphs, and fairies to not harm the 'horrible poluting humans' unless they themselves harm them first. Adam made sure that the valkryies, manticore, and griffins don't eat or attack anyone, unless provoked then the 'monsters' were on their owns. Tarq was asking the sirens, mermaids, and sharks not to eat the 'landwalkers'. Yukio was out picking the them up since he lost to Morana. Harry was talking with the Headmistress and discussing some plans with Hogwarts' students.

Hey everyone at Renascentia weren't too happy with sharing their precious academy with another school, especially when some of them had parents from the ministry, that was putting laws against magical 'creatures' and horrible 'monsters'. They only allowed Harry to be near them and that was it.*

Everything was a hastle. When they were finally done, they retreated to their dorms, while the Guardians of their dorms talked about the layout and so on. The Hogwarts' students shouldn't be here until another hour which will be ten o'clock.

"Man, I hate this!" Tarq complained, while pulling at his hair slightly.

"Who knows, maybe they might be stupid enough to accidently provoke one of the beings and/or students here and end up dead." Emmillie pointed out.

"That's a nice a image to imagine." Adam brawled out starcastically.

Emmillie shrugged, "You never know." Was her replie.

"I'm sure that won't happen... I hope." Harry joined in.

"Only time can tell." Morana somewhat comforted her slightly disstressed best friend.

They continued to discuss about the guess, and waited patiently for their 'guess'. Everything was dark outside, only the light within the castle inluminated the dark sky. It wasn't until a few minutes that Yukio finally showed up with the other school students.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know it's horrible, but next chapter will be better. I promise. Also I still need you guys to vote on my poll, because it's a tie. Also a round of applause for Yuuki Marie. <strong>

***Harry is the only human at Renascentia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary: What if Harry was declared dead on his first birthday? He banished Voldemort, yes, but 'at a cost' as Dumbledore declared. What if everyone thought he was dead, because they couldn't find his body anywhere at Godric Hollows? Well guess what? They are wrong, Harry's very much alive, safe, and a lot more powerful.**

**Warning: AU, and Powerful Harry. Lily and James are alive, Sirius doesn't go to azkaban, and Peter is in Azkaban. Potters don't trust Dumbledore after Harry's 'Death'. Malfoys and Potters sorta get along. Potters are neutral. **

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Last time <strong>

_They continued to discuss about the guess, and waited patiently for their 'guess'. Everything was dark outside, only the light within the castle inluminated the dark sky. It wasn't until a few minutes that Yukio finally showed up with the other school students._

**Third Person**

All the students of Hogwarts' stared in awe at the castle before them, many even voiced out their opinions about said academy. Of course all of them were so busy admiring the academy, that they didn't notice that their grumpy escort was walking across the school ground, and towards a small group. When he finally reached the group, he started bickering with a certain corpse like girl. Their language changed from american, to japanese, and eventually another language that was beyond human.

Of course with all the yelling, shouting, and angry comments here and there, everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to them. Yukio was talking to rapidly for anyone to hear, while Morana sounded like she was releasing a long string of angry wails. Their voices clashed at one another, like that of a blizzard. Yukio's deep, cold, and menacing voice mixed with Morana's own cool, icy, and frozen screech.

"Enough! It is time we introduced ourselves." A soft, sly, yet velvety voice broke the bickering between the two guardians.

All heads turned to a lone figure. Long silky snow white hair fell in cascades that eventually reached the floor, piercing purple eyes that looked into your soul, pale delicate alabaster skin, and a flowing purple satin dress covered her figure. The Headmistress strolled out of the gates, and looked around the large amount of students. Yes, there was in fact a large amount of students coming into her school, but a deal was a deal.

A small cruel smile adored her face, "Welcom to Renascentia. Your... Professors and Headmaster are already inside, waiting for all of you. Come in." She spoke in a different voice now, one that held no emotion, but with a hint of resentment.

Everyone followed her in, with the Guardians walking in last. Unbeknown to a certain Potter, a pair of beautiful eerie Avada Kedavra green eyes followed his retreating figure. It wasn't until he was near the grand door that he turned around and looked. Of course nothing was in his line of vision, except the figures of many passing students. Turning back to his friends he walked on, not noticing the small group on the side.

The dining room was amazing to say the least. A single long dining table was found at the main front of the room, behind it was a big stained glass window that told the tale of a rather spectacular story, however none of the students, professors, and even the Great Albus Dumbledore could tell what story the windows told. Four columns made of fine white marble stood on all four corners, each decorated the same with the moon and sun connected. Group tables scattered throughout the dining room, with various students of the actual academy sat, staring at the new comers, and the ceiling was made of pure gold. The only light that could be found within the dining room was coming from the ceiling as well, not from the chandelier, but from the torches that released multi-colored flames.

Headmistress Sinster walked up to the front of the dining room where the head table was located. She spread her hands out to everyone and spoke in a far worser voice imaginable. It was the sound of screeching metal clashing at one another, then it soon turned into a beautiful melody like voice, as if she was singing the most amazing song in existence, "Welcome to Renascentia, we welcome you all with open arms. Students of Renascentia, the Professors and Headmaster will introduce themselves to us."

With her final words the Guardians returned to their rightful places, at the head table, much to the shock of everyone except the actual students. When no one say anthing Yukio opened his mouth, "What? Aren't you going to introduce yourselves?" He asked annoyed.

That brought everyone back to earth, and the five Professors and Headmaster stood up. The first to speak up was a beautiful woman, her dark thick red hair fell to her shoulders, bright but slightly sad green almond shape eyes peered out, a small smile graced her face, and she spoke in a soft yet firm voice, "I'm Lily Evans, your Co-Charms Professor."

The man next to her stepped forwards a little. He is well build, with long ebony black hair, and grey eyes that definitely belong to the Black family. He stood tall and spoke in a slightly mischievous voice, "I'm your father! Neh, I'm just kidding, the names Sirius Black! I'll be your Co-something."

Some gave out small laughters, others rolled their eyes, and the rest tried to ignore the man. When everything was quiet again the sound of a paper slamming into the head was heard. Turning their attention back to the source, they saw a rather hilarious sight. A tall pale man, with light brownish grey hair stood, and in his hand was a rolled up paper of the Daily Prophet, which was used to smack Sirius Black on the head.

He looked up and gave everyone a warm smile, "I'm Remus Lupin, your new Co-Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor." He introduced himself with a tired voice.

A tall, rather dark man stood up next. A sneer was plastered on his face, as if it was always there. His black, cold, calculating eyes searched through out the room, and some of the students in the Niva Dorm, gave him some of their respects. "Professor Snape, I'm your new Co-Potion Professor." He spoke in clear boredom, and looked at the next person.

A strict woman walked up. Her greying hair was put in a tight bun, a severe expression lit her face, yet she has warm brown eyes. She stood tall and firm, definitely a strong woman that already has the respect of the Ignis Dorm. "I am Professor McGonagall, the new Co-Transfiguration Professor." Her voice was firm and strong, a very powerful woman of mind, but what about strength?

Finally Albus Dumbledore stood up. He stood tall, but is he strong? At Renascentia, it all depends on ones own strenghts and weakness. He is a tall thin man with long white hair and beard, twinkling bright blue eyes, and wore the most weirdest clothes. A bright tangerine orange robe with small shocks of deep dark blue. "I'm am Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts." He spoke in a booming, old voice.

Some Slytherins sneered at the man, while others clapped for their Headmasters. The Guardians sat in still silence, and watched everything with cold, calculating, and criticizing eyes. Seeing the looks in her Guardian's eyes, Sinster smirked and voiced out, "Now that you have introduced yourselves, the Guardians of this Academy shall introduce themselves as well."

Everyone gave her questioning looks, except for the Guardians and Students of Renascentia. The five Professors looked around for a bit, until Snape rolled his eyes, "The seven children behind us." He spatted out at the others.

Everyone's gaze turned to the seven students that sat behind the main table. Their escort stood up first, "Yukio Shiro, Guardian of the Niva Dorms." He voice was like that of the falling snow, beautiful, yet cold, and devoid of emotions.

A tall platinum blond boy with aqua blue highlights stood up. His oceanic blue eyes scanned the whole entire room with calculating eyes, and he released a sigh when he didn't seem satisfied. Shaking his head he looked at Hogwarts' students, "Well I'm Tarquinius Aquarious, also the Guardian of the Aqua Dorm." His voice was a soft sound of crashing waves on a sandy beach.

The youngest child that sat at the head table looked up. Almost everyone cooed at her, for her apperance. Big innocent golden brown eyes, auburn shoulder length hair, and earth yellow tan skin. On her head was a floweral wreath, made from pink roses, and evergreen grass. "I'm Sylvia Emerald, the Guardian of the Terra Dorm." She spoke in a meek voice, as she tried to further hide herself behind the corpse girl.

Looking down at the little girl that was hiding herself she released a sigh. Standing up she turned to everyone. The dark circles underneath her eyes made her look intimidating, her long raven black hair that frames her chalk white face did not help, bright eerie crimson red eyes stared out, and she spoke in a surprisingly soft and melody like voice, yet there was a slight sound of mourning in it, "I'm am Morana Le Fey, the Guardian of the Glacies Dorm and your new Professor in Runes."

Shock spread like a wild fire, and mumurs of questioning rised within the students. Eventually of course she got tired of this murmuring and started screeching. They started to cover their ears so that they could shield the horrible sound out, of course it didn't work. When they were about to cry out the screeching came to a halt and everything was quiet again.

Looking back up there was another girl in their line of vision. A girl with a curvy body, wavy blondish brown hair stood in front of them, "Emmillie Cordonnier, the Guardian of the Ignis Dorm." She spoke in a firm, powerful, and cold voice then turned back to where she was originally.

A boy stood up next. He has black/blue spiky messy hair, golden yellow eyes, and tan skin. When he saw that everbodies attention was directed at him he gave a shy wave of the hands. "Hiya! The names Adam, Adam de Solance. I'm also the Guardian of the Ventus Dorms." His voice was that of a early spring breeze, cool and joyful.

The last to stand was a handsome and/or beautiful boy. Don't get anyone wrong for the others were beautiful and handsome as well, however none could match with him. He has long ebony black hair tied at the nap of his neck, procelain skin, and the most beautiful yet eerie avada kedavra green eyes. A smile graced his lips and when he walked to the center, his eyes scanned the sea of students, and finally landed on a certain Potter. "I am Harry Obsidian Le Fey, also the Guardian of the Libra Dorms." His voice held power and balance, yet also the sound of pureness came out.

Without further delay all seven spoke in sinc, "We are the Guardians of Renascentia." The echos of their voices combined, flowed through out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Here you go. I'm slightly sad that there aren't many reviews for this story, I feel as if not many actually like it. That really makes me sad. If you review I'll write faster! I promise, anyways is anyone wondering where James Potter is? Also the votes came in and the story is in fact going to be YAOI, not regular. Of course there will be regular pairings as well. In the mean time review me so that I can see who you guys want Harry to end up with. Bye until next time. <strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary: What if Harry was declared dead on his first birthday? He banished Voldemort, yes, but 'at a cost' as Dumbledore declared. What if everyone thought he was dead, because they couldn't find his body anywhere at Godric Hollows? Well guess what? They are wrong, Harry's very much alive, safe, and a lot more powerful.**

**Warning: AU, and Powerful Harry. Lily and James are alive, Sirius doesn't go to azkaban, and Peter is in Azkaban. Potters don't trust Dumbledore after Harry's 'Death'. Malfoys and Potters sorta get along. Potters are neutral. YAOI, I will not bother with Homophobes so please leave if this isn't your cup of tea.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY! **

* * *

><p><strong>Last time <strong>

_The last to stand was a handsome and/or beautiful boy. Don't get anyone wrong for the others were beautiful and handsome as well, however none could match with him. He has long ebony black hair tied at the nap of his neck, procelain skin, and the most beautiful yet eerie avada kedavra green eyes. A smile graced his lips and when he walked to the center, his eyes scanned the sea of students, and finally landed on a certain Potter. "I am Harry Obsidian Le Fey, also the Guardian of the Libra Dorms." His voice held power and balance, yet also the sound of pureness came out._

_Without further delay all seven spoke in sinc, "We are the Guardians of Renascentia." The echos of their voices combined, flowed through out the room._

**Harry**

With those last words I walked back to my seat, along with everyone else. Sylvia was sitting with Morana, who was spacing out now. I smiled at everyone, and then I felt a few stares. Turning to the direction of the stares I met the eyes of my mom, Professor Snape, and Professor Lupin. Mom was staring at me as if she wanted to really believe that I was related to Morana, Professor Lupin stared at me in confusion, and Professor Snape had a far away look in his eyes. I looked away and instead stared at my younger brother.

I don't know his name yet, but I do want to get to know him. After all it's great to have siblings, right? The feast past by without any troubles, and eventually I started talking to some of the Professors. Professor McGongall tried to talk to Morana, but she was still spacing out. It wasn't until Yukio poured water on her that she snapped out. The Glacies students stood up and glared at Yukio, Morana motioned them to back down but a glare was directed at Yukio.

Before the same fight could happen again, Headmistress Sinster intervene, and whispered something in their ears. They both reluctantly put their hands away from their weapons. Giving her dorm a signal that it was fine she turned away and began doing the same thing as before, spacing out.

"Who's your mother?" Asked a soft voice.

I turned to the voice and stared into deep green eyes. They would have been like mine, but hers was a lighter shade and more normal, than my own avada kedavra. A small smile formed my lips and I answered her, "My mother isn't here of course. She's at home, right sis? As for who she is her name is Zaria Le Fey" Turning to Morana, who once again snapped out of her daze state and looked at me.

"Yes..." She replied, though now she looks a lot more tired.

"Oh, both of you are siblings. Why don't you look like one another?" Mom, no Lily asked again.

I blinked a few times. Not many people had said that before. Sure we weren't perfect twins, but if they had just imagine Morana with the same eyes as mine, healthier skin, and removed the scar we would have looked a lot alike.

"Actually if you would remove my eye color with his, and take away the scars we would be count as siblings. Being siblings is more than appearances and blood, Professor Evens." Morana stated before giving Sylvia more soft baked bread.

Lily thought about it and turned away. During the rest of the time she didn't say or asked anymore questions. The silence was slightly tense at the main table, and I could tell that some of us were uneasy.

"So..." Tarq said, looking at one of the new Professors.

"..." No one tried to continue the conversation or what it was, anyways.

The whole time it was just pure awkward silence! All the students from Renascentia stayed quiet while the students of Hogwarts stared at them with mixed emotions. Some with awe, disgust, fear, or extreme hatred. Of course that earned a few vicious glares from members of different dorms. Even the Glacies and Niva dorms were whispering to each other, and they never do that because of the rivalry between their Guardians!

Morana released a sigh, Adam had a weak smile on his face, Emmillie was just minding her own business, Tarq gave up, Sylvia was now hiding behind me, Yukio was openly scowling which wasn't new, and I only watched as they got more and more agitated. It was clear that they didn't like how some of the students were looking at their dorm members. Even Sylvia was getting over her shyness, and was now carrying a frown on her face.

"Will you idiots stop staring at our and now your fellow students!" Yukio bellowed angrily, with Morana who was nodding in agreement.

Wow, they must be really pissed. Everyone turned to them, and they in return glared at them. A slender boy with sleek white-blond hair, bored grey eyes, pale complexion, and a sneer on his face stared at the both of them and spoke in a 'I'm-better-than-you-and-you-know-it' voice, "Oh? And what if we don't want to? What are you going to do suck my blood?" He sneered.

Some members of the Niva stood up and glared at him. Some baring their fangs, others cracking their knuckles, and some licking their lips. Vampires in the Glacies dorms gave him a distasteful face, and turned away. Whoever that boy is, he might be the first to die this year. A red headed boy got up, he has a splatter of freckles on his face, and vibrant blue eyes, though not as bright as any of ours.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but I agree with Malfoy." He said, then gave Malfoy a glare.

Malfoy raised a brow, "So the Weasel agrees with me? Than I'm fine with this school." With those final words he sat back down, which left many of us lost, and I also take back my words. The 'Weasel' might be the one to die first.

The 'Weasel' glared at him, and sat back down too. Yukio motioned his dorm members to sit back down, and they did, though a bit reluctant. Apparently it appears those two hatred for each other was stronger than the hatred between Yukio and Morana. Then again Morana said she doesn't hate Yukio, she just doesn't like him. Yukio admitted the same thing, so they were okay with each other at times.

Professor Snape looked at Malfoy with slight worry, but then relief when he wasn't hurt. Maybe they were related or something? Oh well, I didn't care. What I'm wondering right now though is, where's James Potter? My biological dad. Adam sensed my small distress, and gave a reassuring smile with a squeeze on the shoulders.

Headmistress Sinster was quiet throughout the ordeal, and I turned to her. She was constantly checking the time, then the double doors, and finally I guess she gave up and asked Emmillie to do something. Emmillie nodded and left the hall.

A tense silence became known as the double doors closed. Of course mostly because the others are now openly glaring at the students of Hogwarts, well this isn't going well. I thought while looking back and forth between the two groups. It was so obvious that there was a group, because not only were they separated but most or some of the students in our school... Looks human yet at the same time doesn't look like human. Ah, you'll see later.

Adam released a sigh and stood up. Everyone's attention was on him, and he looked at Headmistress Sinster. When she looked up at him and nodded, he picked up his plate and threw it on Professor Black... "FOOD FIGHT!" He yelled, and well... Everyone started ducking and chucking food at each other.

Morana, not wanting to get dirty, she ducked under the table. Sylvia, not knowing what to do, followed suite. While the others participated in this war between the two schools. It was actually fun if you think about it, of course the members of Renascentia threw human food and not their... Ah, different food, after all it would be weird if a human heart was thrown across the room. Just imagine all the commotion it'll cause!

A kidney pie was heading towards my face so out of pure instinct I dodged/ducked and went under the table. The sight before me made me smile. Morana was translating a piece of a rune tablet for Sylvia. It was actually a little fairy tail story, and Sylvia was slowly but surely falling asleep. Despite the cruel war up above us, they still act so calm. As expect of my two sisters and Emmillie too of course, but she isn't here right now. At these thoughts I took our a lemon drop, and started sucking on it.

The strong presences of magic overflowed me one more. It was comforting, strong, and powerful. Like I was connected with Renascentia, but why was it so powerful all of a sudden? Morana must have noticed as well because she looked at me. Sylvia had already fallen asleep. We both heard the double doors open, and we looked our from underneath the table.

Everyone had stopped what they were doing, and turned to the person or persons that opened the doors. There was Emmillie and a man. Emmillie raised a brow at the food fight, then she slightly pouted, "Ah! One of you guys shoulda told me there was a food fight!" She slightly complained.

"Sorry Emmillie." Adam apologized.

He was caked in kidney pie, tuna casserole, and is that a pizza sticking out from his hair? Either way he's dirty and messy. The others were no better, they were caked in something or another. Only Tarq came out pretty neat, and that's because he has chocolate pudding in his hair, with some of it on his shirt. Okay, maybe that wasn't as neat as the regular, but have you seen the others! Now I wish I had participated.

Anyways the man has long silky black hair with hints of silver tied at the nap of his neck that reaches his shoulder blades, silver white eyes, pale features, and a cold smile on his face. He wore a pair of black slacks, dark emerald green long sleeve button down shirt, dress shoes, and a chain wrapped around his waist. Over all he has a strong build, but not overly so, some of Hogwarts' girls and fellow students of Renascentia, female or male, were drooling over this man. Yet the oddest thing about him, to me, is that he has Renascentia's aura.

I got up from underneath the table as did Morana with Sylvia in her hands. The man stared at me, and his cold smile turned slightly warm, "Renascentia?" I asked him.

* * *

><p><strong>anthony37: Yup! Lily is already suspicious, while Snape has TWO reasons to be suspicious.<strong>

**RosesAndThornsxx: So Fred and George? Huh, now I just need to thing of a way for those three to meet. **

**Amethyst Violet Serenity: Well thank you for reassuring me.**

**billi24: Oh okay thank you for telling me.**

**Aryanah: Hmm... Maybe depends on who wants who.**

**Princess of Olympus: Here's the update.**

**Eh Name What's that: Alright good bye.**

**NoturHeroNeMore: Yes neutral. I don't think Harry should get involved in the war, but since his luck sucks. He'll get involved someway or another. **

**Ariel Night: Thank you for thinking it's interesting.**

**Okay I understand why people didn't review me at the beginning, and I'm thankful to those who have taken time out of their schedule to reassure me. Also has ANYONE wondered where James Potter is? Sorry for the cliffhanger. Who do you want Harry to end up with? **


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary: What if Harry was declared dead on his first birthday? He banished Voldemort, yes, but 'at a cost' as Dumbledore declared. What if everyone thought he was dead, because they couldn't find his body anywhere at Godric Hollows? Well guess what? They are wrong, Harry's very much alive, safe, and a lot more powerful.**

**Warning: AU, and Powerful Harry. Lily and James are alive, Sirius doesn't go to azkaban, and Peter is in Azkaban. Potters don't trust Dumbledore after Harry's 'Death'. Malfoys and Potters sorta get along. Potters are neutral. YAOI, I will not bother with Homophobes so please leave if this isn't your cup of tea.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY! **

Olden Language

* * *

><p><strong>Last time <strong>

_Anyways the man has long silky black hair with hints of silver tied at the nap of his neck that reaches his shoulder blades, silver white eyes, pale features, and a cold smile on his face. He wore a pair of black slacks, dark emerald green long sleeve button down shirt, dress shoes, and a chain wrapped around his waist. Over all he has a strong build, but not overly so, some of Hogwarts' girls and fellow students of Renascentia, female or male, were drooling over this man. Yet the oddest thing about him, to me, is that he has Renascentia's aura._

_I got up from underneath the table as did Morana with Sylvia in her hands. The man stared at me, and his cold smile turned slightly warm, "Renascentia?" I asked him._

**Morana**

Harry didn't notice. He didn't notice that he was speaking in the olden language, a language that has long since been forgotten. So old that not even the students of this academy, whether they be the oldest family in the world, could never remember but hope to know. The only reason why he is able to speak it is simple, along with the fact that the guardians can as well.

Harry will be taking Headmistress Sinster's spot as the Headmaster when his time comes, and like Headmistress Sinster, he will be given the ability to live longer than any human could ever dream of, along with eternal youth. The guardians serve to protect their own dorms, the academy, and above all else their leader, the Headmaster or Headmistress of the academy.

"Yes, child.*" Renascentia answered, before turning to the Headmistress.

Sinster stood up with her signature smirk in place. "Welcome Ren. Ren here will be you professor in dark arts. Yes, Albus in this school we study the dark arts and please keep in mind that the Ministry's law has no power over us." She brawled, before sitting back down.

So she was using this tactic, which was understandable. I released a tired sigh, and sat back down in my chair, after cleaning it, with Sylvia still sleeping in my arms. When Tarq is clean again, I'll hand her over to him. The air was cool and nice for a Glacies Guardian such as myself, so I was fine in this temperature, as well as Yukio, however the humans couldn't stand it and openly shivered. Renascentia sat next to Harry, and they started to talk. Harry with a big smile and Renascentia with a small smile of happiness, to see Harry so happy.

My lips quirked upwards at this, but then it completely disappeared. Everything was so dull now, the air was so cold. So cold that even I couldn't stand it, and I started to have difficulty breathing, of course I hid it. Someone was about to die, and soon. Will a challenge happen tomorrow? Or will a Hogwarts student die by the hands of a fellow student? I knew but not yet, not until I could sing, or rather screech, about it. However know was not the time. Especially when the students of Hogwarts were here.

I tapped Harry on the shoulder and he saw what I meant, and got up. As the others saw us getting up and my shivering form they knew what would happen. The guardians are loyal to one another, so they all got the message and we headed out of the dining room. It wasn't until we were a few feet away from our own dorm room that I couldn't hold her back anymore.

**Adam**

Morana stilled and before anyone could do anything a horrible screech came from her mouth. Morana's eyes lost all their color and was now a misty white, her jaw stretched so much that it looked like it would tear apart, and her skin had now looked like a decayed corpse. We all covered our ears as she started to wail. Somewhere along the commotion Sylvia had woken up, and a look of terror crossed her face as she realized what was happening. She too covered her ears as Morana's screech got to awful.

After a few more seconds of her endless screeching, her voice started to turn soft and more musical. No words were actually formed but a type of melody did. Like when your at a funeral, where they send in a song that has no words but actual music can be heard. That's what she was singing, a cascade of musical instruments resounded throughout the academy. The only word that could describe this was haunting.

When the caoineadh lament was done, Morana was back to normal... Well kinda. She looked more tired than ever, and she was slightly swaying. We finished our walk back to our dorms, in complete silence. Morana was most likely sporting a headache, and none of us wanted to bother her right now. She went into her room, and shut the door silently.

The rest of us were sitting in the living room. Sylvia was refreshed after her little nap, but she still need her sleep so she was the next to leave for bed. Everyone else was dirty from the food fight, except for Harry and Emmillie. Of course Emmillie took out her knife out of Merlin knows where, and started to sharpen it. Harry on the other hand was sitting at the kitchen table, thinking about what had just happened.

I gotta say, I don't blame him. It's not ever day that Morana gets her other self out, and then gets exhausted when they switched spots. Normally Morana would let her other half out and sing the lament, then everything would go back to normal. Then again when the other half sings there's words, when there isn't then that usually means someone important was going to die. Who was going to die? I don't know, however the death might be revealed tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>* Underline= The reason why there was no underline, in the previous chapter is simple. Harry doesn't realize that he's speaking in another language so he thinks he's speaking english, while had it been Morana, Sylvia, Emmillie, Tarq, Yukio, Adam, or anyone else, they would know he's speaking another language that they can't comprehend. Except for the Guardians, HeadmasterHeadmistress, and of course Renascentia. **

**RosesAndThornsxx: Thank you for reviewing, and I'll ask you for advice when I need some.**

**NoturHeroNoMore: Maybe Renascentia, maybe not. You'll just have to see. **

**anthony37: Nope no dramatic entrance, but good guess. **

**Ariel Night: Thank you for liking the story, as to how Harry ended up in Renascentia... Well I'll leave that for you to guess until the chapter reveals what happened in the past. **

**electraAT: Yes I know, but I did a poll on it. There was always a tie with yaoi and normal, it wasn't until a few weeks back that I saw there was no longer a tie so I just took the Yaoi. Sorry if you don't like it. **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: Thank you for reviewing. **

**latdh1: I'm glad you like Yaoi, since this story will be yaoi.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary: What if Harry was declared dead on his first birthday? He banished Voldemort, yes, but 'at a cost' as Dumbledore declared. What if everyone thought he was dead, because they couldn't find his body anywhere at Godric Hollows? Well guess what? They are wrong, Harry's very much alive, safe, and a lot more powerful.**

**Warning: AU, and Powerful Harry. Lily and James are alive, Sirius doesn't go to azkaban, and Peter is in Azkaban. Potters don't trust Dumbledore after Harry's 'Death'. Malfoys and Potters sorta get along. Potters are neutral. YAOI, I will not bother with Homophobes so please leave if this isn't your cup of tea.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY! **

Olden Language

* * *

><p><strong>Last time <strong>

_I gotta say, I don't blame him. It's not ever day that Morana gets her other self out, and then gets exhausted when they switched spots. Normally Morana would let her other half out and sing the lament, then everything would go back to normal. Then again when the other half sings there's words, when there isn't then that usually means someone important was going to die. Who was going to die? I don't know, however the death might be revealed tomorrow._

**Harry POV**

There were a lot of things on my mind. Headmistress Sinster was already old, though I would never say that to her face, but she couldn't die. It was basic knowledge, as long as you're the headmaster or headmistress of this academy there is no way for you to die, unless Renascentia replaced you with another headmaster/mistress. No matter how cruel that sounds it is still necessary, even then when they are replaced they can't step down from their position unless all of their guardians die. At which point when they all do the current headmaster/mistress of the time will step down and slowly die. Not from ageing but from being killed.

Headmistress Sinster only has her Ventus and Niva guardian left. All the rest were already killed, and there was no way that they could be killed. Those two are the strongest people I know besides my own friends and guardians. Ventus and Niva were currently away on a mission on the orders of Sinster. They're supposed to spy on a wizard that calls himself Voldemort, but lately none of us had heard from them.

Did they get caught and killed? No, they're to strong... Besides I don't want them to die. Sinster would be so sad if something like that happened again... I closed my eyes and thought about what I would have felt if I was in her shoes. Sadness filled my very being as I imagined what would happen if I lost everyone.

I released a sigh as I looked up from my hands. "Who do you think it is?" Emmillie's voice cut through the once silent room. I turned to her, and gave her a questioning look.

"What?"

"Do you think its Venuts or Niva?" Emmillie asked again, but this time I understood what she meant.

"You think one of them is going to die!" I exclaimed loudly. I probably woke the others up, but right now I didn't care. Emmillie was asking me whether or not if I think who was dead. Though I'm actually already used to this...

"I only point out the obvious or I'll just have to be a spoiled sport and claim the negative. There's always that chance that they are going to die, Harry at one point all of us are going to die whether you like it or not." Emmillie stated calmly, but I knew she was afraid of death. Not actually death but rather she's afraid of the fact that people would mourn for her when she dies.

After all she saw her role model, the previous Ignis Gaurdian, die and everyone was mourning for him especially the other guardians of that generation and Sinster. Since then she never wanted to see anyone that was precious to her to mourn, but even then she isn't really afraid of dying.

"I don't know... They're both strong, it's hard to tell who's going to survive when if comes down to it." I replied softly, before turning back to my hand.

"Harry, I'm going to ask you this question and you have to promise me that you'll answer it to the best of your ability, okay?" She asked, though now her voice was more calm then it has ever been in the past twelve years that I've known her.

"I promise."

"When you become Headmaster... Who do you think will die first out of all of us?" She asked.

I froze. This was the question that I didn't want to ever hear, I know that one day when Sinster steps down that she would ask me this question, but I didn't want that day to ever come. I'm afraid... I'm afraid that one day when it's a beautiful day and I think nothing would go wrong, then all of a sudden I was hit with the news that one of my guardians was dead, after all this had already happened to previous headmasters/mistresses including Sinster. She had broken down that day and I just didn't want to suffer like she did.

"I don't know, I don't know. All of you are strong, but I don't know which one of you will die first or last. Please... Please don't ask me that question anymore." At the end of that sentence I knew that I sounded desperate, but I don't care not right now anyways.

Emmillie remained quiet for a while before I heard her get up and saying one thing only, "It's late, we should go to sleep. We're going to need the rest because tomorrow we'll all have to deal with Yuki's whining from lack of sleep, since Morana is in her room." She said it in such a clam voice, as if we hadn't just talked about certain death and the future of their death. Sometimes I love Emmilllie because I see her as a good sister, other times I just resent her for her cold attitude, even though most of the time she has that innocent facade on. But I knew that I could never hate her for long, because in the end she's still very important to me.

Getting up from my position at the table, I walked to my room without a lot of things in mind.

**Cane POV**

I grabbed Shiki by his arm and hauled him onto my shoulders. We had to get out of here, and quick. Those bastards were getting to close to us already, and I promised Noctes that we would come back alive. The image of her crying face flashed through my mind. No, never again will I ever want to see her cry, never again...

"Shiki, get up. You're weighing me down." I whispered before hitting him hard on the head. Of course I made sure that I clamped his mouth shut so that he couldn't yell out.

When I let go of his mouth he glared at me with bloody red eyes, and I rolled my own bright yellow ones at him. We crept slowly in the darkness, and hid in the shadows when one of them came to close to us. There was too many of them and it was getting hard to sneak around them, not because we aren't strong enough but because we're severally injured. Those damn ministry mans' had just attacked us out of nowhere because we aren't quite 'human'. So what?

Anger started to pull it's way into my heart, humans always ruin everything. They take away what they can get, just like they took away all the others. I could practically remember Nox and how desperate Noctes was in healing him. How she had cried that day when one of her strongest guardian fell, all because of how selfish the humans are. The rest of the guardians flashed through my mind as I remembered a time when we all lived in peace... Days that were stolen because of greedy humans.

We walked in complete silence; so far we were doing well. Though it's safe to say that every one of these so called 'Death Eaters' is trying to find us, they are failing miserably. Far too miserably, I'm actually kind of put off that it was so easy to sneak in and now out. I looked to the side on my right. Just a little bit longer until we're out of this hell hole.

Five step, four steps, three, two, one. As soon as we broke out of the door, we apparated out of there and left to a slightly safer place. But I didn't know, I didn't know how far the ministry hates people like us. Others that are stronger has to be killed because we're a threat, but they didn't know that what they had just done to us was going to far.

There was a flash of green light, and then everything was dark. My conscious was already slipping form me, the last thing I saw was Shiki tearing the humans apart, and was that tears I see? I don't know but what I do know is that Renascentia, after five thousand years of neutrality was finally going to step into this war. I hope Noctes doesn't cry again, I love her too much for her to cry.

* * *

><p><strong>NoturHeroNeMore: Yes, and in this chapter he did in fact die. Though as you read in this chapter it's impossible for the headmastermistress to die until all of the guardians are out. **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: He will eventually.**

**RogueNya: Nope, he won't be teaching. Actually far from that but he will turn up somewhere along the way. Actually he's in the academy the whole entire time, but in this story he had to leave Lily and their second child as soon as he was born for a very special reason, Lily understands but she's sad because of it. Lily's still wealthy because of certain circumstances and her knowledge so she can take care of their second child easily.**

**Ariel Night: Thanks for 'loving' the story.**

**Okay I had some troubles starting this chapter so the beginning *cough* whole thing *cough* might be bad. Sorry if it stunk, also that anyone knows how to talk like the British or what they eat? Because in all honesty I got no clue. Anyways that's all, bye and please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary: What if Harry was declared dead on his first birthday? He banished Voldemort, yes, but 'at a cost' as Dumbledore declared. What if everyone thought he was dead, because they couldn't find his body anywhere at Godric Hollows? Well guess what? They are wrong, Harry's very much alive, safe, and a lot more powerful.**

**Warning: AU, and Powerful Harry. Lily and James are alive, Sirius doesn't go to azkaban, and Peter is in Azkaban. Potters don't trust Dumbledore after Harry's 'Death'. Malfoys and Potters sorta get along. Potters are neutral. YAOI, I will not bother with Homophobes so please leave if this isn't your cup of tea.**

**READ AT THE BOTTOM OF THE STORY! **

Olden Language

* * *

><p><strong>Last time <strong>

_There was a flash of green light, and then everything was dark. My conscious was already slipping form me, the last thing I saw was Shiki tearing the humans apart, and was that tears I see? I don't know but what I do know is that Renascentia, after five thousand years of neutrality was finally going to step into this war. I hope Noctes doesn't cry again, I love her too much for her to cry._

**Third Person**

It was already the middle of the night. The shadows crept across the academy of Renascentia, and creatures of the night were up and awake, searching for anyone that dared to cross them. The shadows were practically dark around the academy, as if it was daring anyone to come close. In the depths of this darkness a figure was limping towards the gates of the old castle, with another body on their back.

There was no telling who it was, since there was a dark blue almost black, cloak that covered their appearance. The dead body that was being carried had an orange cloak, though it was now slightly torn and had dirt and/or mud on it.

Eventually they made it closer to the castle gates, and after a few minutes of tense silence; the sound of hinges can be made and eventually the gates opened. Once the figure crossed the gate to the other side, he slumped just a little bit and the tense silence disappeared. He only took a few more steps, before he collapsed to the ground. Before he could fall into unconsciousness, he felt the powerful aura of Renascentia wrap around him.

**~~~ BREAK ~~~**

Silence filled all the rooms of the Guardians, that is until the atmosphere completely darkened and nearly chocked them all, until they woke up. Of course for Harry it was slightly more gentle. They all woke up with a start, and immediately dashed off towards the Headmaster/Headmistress office. It was actually a funny display. Some of the boys were just wearing boxers, while some were actually smart enough to wear a muscle shirt too. The females were all wearing nightgowns of different colors.

Headmistress Sinster, was walking back and forth in her office, with a worried and pained look; there were even traces of tears on her face. It was obvious that she had been crying. The new generation of Guardians looked at her with worry, but didn't voice their concern. There was no need, Renascentia himself was in the office, though he was sitting in the far corner with a deathly look on his face.

After a few more moments of silence, Sinster finally spoke in a broken voice, "We found them, Ventus and Niva. Niva was found unconscious by Renascentia, while Ventus... He's gone, just like all the o-others." Sinster finally broke down in a fit of sadness, and started to cry. Tears streamed down from her pale complexion, she was so pitiful.

A grown woman that's older than she appears, seen so many horrible things, and has had a few close call with death so many times; was breaking down in front of them. Sylvia, the youngest, walked over to the fallen Sinster, and held her head to her chest, and started to sing soothing lullabies. Tarquinius, Adam, Harry, and even Yukio looked at Sinster with pity and sadness. Emmillie and Morana, stood on the other side, impassive.

The sound of sobbing; weakened and eventually died down. Sylvia stopped singing and released Sinster for her small, but effective hold and walked back to Tarquinius. Taking a shaky breath, Sinster compose herself quickly, and spoke in her usual strong voice.

"As I was saying, we found them on the school grounds. There's no chance for Ca- Ventus to survive, since it appears that he was long dead, before he even reached school grounds. Niva on the other hand has a chance of survival. It's been about an hour ago, that we found him and he was in a somewhat good conditions. However he's completely tried, and is at his limits. Once he wakes up we will go and question him and get the report that I ask from he and the deceased Ventus... After that we will decide what we will do, and Harry... You need to start getting prepared. There's only Niva now, there's a chance he could die soon and then I'll have to step down from my position as Headmistress." Sinter turned to Harry at the last statement, and gave him a hard look. Harry stood tall and nodded to his elder, before turning with the rest, so that they may get further rest before the day actually began.

Once all of them stepped out of the office, and into the dark corridors they walked in silence towards their dorm room. Morana was the first to break the silence, by talking in her cold voice.

"I pity her."

This caught everyone attention, and they turned to the oldest of them all. Yukio snorted and glared at his counterpart, "Oh, so the 'Ice Queen' actually feels emotion. Shame that she only feels pity, so why do you pity her?" Yukio sneered.

This time it was Emmillie that spoke, "Well 'Snow Prince' if you haven't noticed, Sinster had just cried in front of us, yet again. Not only those she not age and sees her guardians die one by one, but everyday she sees the one that would one day replace her." She replied effortlessly.

"There's also the fact that she sees you constantly happy, Harry. Your always with one of us, and is always smiling like this was the best day of your life. Haven't any of you wondered how she felt when she sees us everyday, how we remind her of her human life where she was content with her guardians, with absolutely no worries. Over the courses of the years, Renascentia has become her home, her life, her everything. Now she's getting closer to being replaced, day after day." Morana pointed out, while walking ahead of everybody.

Silence filled the air, as no one had anything else to say. What Emmillie and Morana had said was true, that explained why Sinster was being colder to Harry lately. Harry was probably the only one that was truly deep in thoughts, the only one that cared the most about what Morana and Emmillie had just said. Sure, Renascentia was almost his everything now, but he didn't really want to become the new Headmaster. He saw what Renascentia had just done to Sinster, how she was in so much pain as she found out that her Ventus Guardian was found dead, and her Niva Guardian in no better shape.

Time was on their side, but sometimes when Father Time is on your side you can't help but regret that. Can't help but wish that you didn't have time on your side. Harry stopped for a bit, and that's when they all stopped. They turned to Harry in confusion, but only saw him deep in thoughts. After a few more minutes of waiting Harry looked up, and gave them a reassuring smile. They of course returned it, that is until a shadow crossed by and they were all alerted now. Silence was the only thing that greeted them and they continued walking; though now it was more tense than before.

After a few more minutes of walking through the darkness, they finally made it back to their dorm room. Biding everyone good night, Harry walked into his room, as did everyone else, except for Morana, who was now awake enough to stay up for the rest of the night. Which allowed Yukio to sleep in peace, in his room.

Not once, okay maybe a few times, did they notice the shadow that followed them, in fact he was actually right outside their window, watching them as they went back to sleep or watching over the others. When he leaned too close to the window, however, Morana saw him for a brief moment before throwing something sharp towards him. Morana glared at the window and went to check on it, when she got there, there was no signs of anyone or anything there. Nothing fell, nothing was hiding on either side of her, or at the top. However she never checked from underneath the patio of the window, where he was hiding with another person, who was wrapping him in a dark black wizard robe.

* * *

><p><strong>RogueNya: Nope, not yet. He's still too young to be in charge, even if he those have his friend's support he's still too young. Only VentusCane died, while Niva/Shiki is still alive, so nope he's not the Headmaster yet. Maybe at the end of the story he will. **

**NoturHeroNeMore: Yes, Harry is too young. Ren isn't happy at all, because now Sinster is sad, and the Ministry has crossed them too many times. Not to mention he's not a big fan so, yeah. They only gave him more than one reason to start war. **

**amak206: I'm glad that you like my story, thank you very much. Also thank you for reasurring me about the last chapter. **

**Ariel Night: As you can see in this chapter, Cane is in fact the Ventus Guardian while Shiki is the Niva Guardian. I was hoping one of you could guess who was who, or which was which but oh well. Thank you for the review. **

**10th Squad 3rd Seat: We'll see in the next chapter. **

**I know, I know. I'm late, but in my defence I was moving again. Internet wasn't as fast this time, so I had to wait for a few more days. I'm sorry, also I'm sorry for any mistakes that are found in this chapter, I'm in a hurry to add in my next chapters so that I can continue on. Bye and please leave a review for me. Thank you. **


End file.
